Dryll Drakoonus
� Not much is known about this shadowy figure, his sudden appearence in Stormwind seeking acceptance into the Stormwind Guard First Regiment led to the careful watch of his superiors and other law abiding men and women in the city. Life before Stormwind Dryll Drakoonus served a months service employed to the Hunter Lord Velandas, "The Black Arrow".� Velandas headed the criminal gang known by Stormwind as "The Blackwolf Bandits."� It was here Dryll excercised his expertise as a agent of the shadows, aiding the Bandits in serveral operations abroad Azeroth.� His name was of little importance at the time, but he proved to be a reliable man with a inept skill at field medicine.� Dryll met several influential figures in the criminal world during this time, and began to develope his own personal vendetta against Stormwind.� As the fall of the Bandits became more and more evident, Dryll departed from the Blackwolves, and set off for Elwynn with plans of his own. � Whilst in Elwynn, Dryll met a representative of the resputed Black Hand criminal organization based out of Duskwood.� It was here Dryll began to make plans for an insurgency within the Stormwind Guard that he had come to dispise so very much.� In order to get an idea of the Guards operations within the city, Dryll targeted a local political and powerful figure, Noredi, current leader of the Bloodied Ninth.� After an assasination attempt against Noredi ended in injuries on both sides, the Guard arrived and chased Dryll from the city.� Dryll could now see how difficult his plans to destroy the guard would be.� Stormwind City Dryll found himself aiding a small time assasination guild located out of the city itself.� Seeing its flaws and weak structure, Dryll saw an opportunity to gain trust from the Guard, and contacted Corporal Rizuli Nightowl.� He informed him of all the meeting places and times of the Assasin Guild.� With his aid, Nightowl was able to route and disband the alleged assasins before more misdeeds could take place.� Rizuli was eager to reward the shifty Drakoonus, and accepted Dryll's only request.� To join the Ranks of the Stormwind Guard.� Dryll joined the very next day as a Recruit, with the malicious intent of learning the Guards inner workings to coordinate with the other Criminals seeking its distruction.� As time went on, Dryll proved to be an inept and advanced Guard, climbing the ranks quickly and impressing the minds of his superiors, including one Master Sergeant Adroby Relindor.� Upon reaching Corporal rank, Dryll had begun to develope an unintentional connection with Guard work, and began to doubt his motives all together.� Earlier, Dryll had coordinated a meeting with several criminal kingpins to make plans of a revolt within the city, and as the day of said meeting came closer, Dryll began to regret everything he had done thus far. � The Meeting at Thunder Falls The night of the raid had come, and Dryll arrived garbed in his full Guard armor.� Upon meeting the the leaders of the various Criminal factions, Dryll conveyed his desire to preserve the Guard, and the folly of attempting to destroy it.� After a brief scuffle, ending with one leader being thrown off the falls, Dryll fled into Shadows back to Stormwind, determined to leave his past behind him and start anew.� � The Stormwind Guard Dryll returned to Guard work and continued his excellent work.� His lonely and loner personality left him alienated with few friends, yet he found one in the form of Private John T. Rolands, whom became his friend and also rival in the ranks of the guard.� The two of them advanced together and served loyaly as comrades in the Guard.� Dryll served well in the Tactical unit, aiding in the planning and rescue of Sergeant Samli Stoneframe from criminal kidnapping.� Under the watchful eye of Lieutenant Adroby Relindor and John Rolands, the three developed a pact of justice to Stormwind and a strong friendship.� With Dryll and Rolands support, Adroby advanced even higher in the ranks.� When the Wallip Wipporwill situation arose, Dryll and Rolands stood firm in supporting Adroby in overthrowing Wallip.� What followed was the guard schism into the Alliance Special Forces, where Dryll and Rolands became Captain's and eventually Majors.� The Blasted Land's Campeign Upon arriving at the ASF's new base at Nethergarde Keep in the Blasted Lands, the Forces found themselves surrounded on all sides by hostile cultists and ogres.� In order to deal with these threats, Adroby made Dryll the General of the ASF, and ordered him to begin a campeign to wipe out the threats in the area.� After weeks of scouting and planning, the armies of the ASF marched to Dreadmaul Hold and layed siege to its walls.� Few casualties were inflicted and the ASF claimed victorie.� Dryll's inept leadership skills and military tactics put him in high regards among his fellow Agents.� Dryll consulted Corporal Derrent, an agent in the ASF, and gave him orders to research and give intel on the indigineos cults and ogres in the area.� What resulted was shocking and gave a new threat to the sitation.� Atop a tall mountain in the Blasted Lands, the cultists and ogres were under the command of a powerful demon named Razelikh. Besides being served by the death knight Ilifar, Razelikh is protected by a triad composed by Grol the Destroyer, Lady Sevine, and Archmage Allistarj. In exchange for their servitude, Razelikh granted each of them nearly unlimited power within the Blasted Lands. Each of Razelikh's underlings wears a third of an amulet of Razelikh's creation around their neck. The very same amulet is needed in order to summon the arch demon. The amulet pieces are each attuned to the lifeforce of their owner, granting them immortality. As long as they remain within the Blasted Lands, they cannot be slain, their life spans extended until the end of days. Dryll, enlisting the aid of one of his most trusted Agents Casylia Del'Nada, began a personal private adventure to defeat the demon.� Dryll realised that as long as the demon lived, defeating the cultists and Ogres in the Blasted Lands would be folly.� The journeyed all over Azeroth, searching for an ancient blade that could fell the beast.� After learning more about the creature and defeating his Agent's, the two confronted the demon atop his mountain lair called "Rise of the Defiler."� An epic battle ensued, and Dryll was cast from the mountain, nearly loosing his life.� Casylia delivered the final blow and ended the creatures reign for good.� Witht he Demon defeated, a weakened Dryll continued his campaign in the Blasted Lands, and freed Nethergarde Keep from a great threat.� Return to Stormwind Colonel Adroby Relindor led the ASF back to Stormwind to begin negotiations with Colonel Basilieus of the First Guard regiment to allow the Special Forces authority in Stormwind.� After a back and forth Struggle with Basilieus and the Counil of Nobles, Basilieus finally surrendered the Guard to Adroby, and the ASF once again rejoined the Ranks of the First.� Dryll took command as a Major along with Rolands.� The Guard resumed work under a great deal of speculation from the public.� Although the Guard regained a great deal of members and authority in the city, some felt the new Colonel's mind was not in the right place.� Over time, Dryll and Rolands saw their old friend Adroby's struggle to maintain the Guard, and knew action was needed to keep the Guard alive.� After a brief meeting in Dalaran while Dryll served a tour of duty in Northrend, the two made plans to seek Adrobys resignation.� The two confronted him that day, and Adroby reluctantly gave Colonelship to Rolands.� With Dryll as the new Lieutenant Colonel, the Guard was revived and saw more members than ever.� However, the decline of the Guard was just begining.� As the stress began to get to Colonel Rolands, he offered the Colonelship position to Dryll, whom took it with a noble heart.� The First Disbands Several weeks after taking Colonelship, a letter arrived to Dryll Drakoonus from the Captain of Stormwind City Defense.� The letter stated that due to budget cuts and required manpower in Northrend, the first was to disband.� Overcome with grief, and now lacking a purpose in life, Dryll disbanded the Regiment, and put a bullet into his head. The Legacy of Dryll Palmovious Drakoonus Some say that dispite his death, Dryll has been spotted in Stormwind under the watchful eye of the sinister and insane� necromancer� Caesious Crone.� It is specualted that Dryll's corpse was stolen and resurected as a ghoul to serve Lord Crone.� He now wears the colours of the Dreadbane Apostles, and has been seen preforming malicious actions throughout the city.� Many revel in Dryll's story, comming from an outcast of society and a criminal to the Colonel of the First Regiment is seen as an inspirational story.� But the future of this misguided stole, is still not set in stone. Category:The Stormwind Guard Category:Alliance Category:Alliance Rogue Category:Human